Hollow
by Katieannewrites
Summary: Bella is a vamp. now,but doesn't have her sweet Edward by her side because he left her in New Moon. She been living a long time and had a trobuled past,but what happens when the the chair next to her in biology is suddenly now taken. Please R&R :T for saf
1. First Sight

**Disclaimer: If I was the writer of Twilight do you think I would be wasting my time writng a fanfiction? I don't think so.**

**I hope you like(:**

My Life. Hmmmm? How should I describe it? Maybe exhilarating? Naw nothing in my life makes me want to whoop and holler. How about adventuress? Nope not so much.

Is it empty?

Yes. My life is CERITANLY empty. Sometimes I say to myself, " Why do I even try"? But even though that's true, I feel like there's something waiting around the corner. Not always in a good way, but in a way.

It's been difficult, I guess you could say, since he left. Life itself was just crashing on top of me. Everybody at school just ignored me except Angela, but then Angela did too when she got Ben. Charlie would hardly say anything to me and it got to the point where I was sent back to Jacksonville. Renne spent most of her time with Phil and even though I could tell she was trying to be with me, it just didn't work out. Like she said we were always on different pages, but now it's like were in totally different books. It was like that with everybody. Life dropped after he left and I couldn't do a thing about it.

Soon I was out of high school and going to college. I slowly drifted away from everyone except one person who caught my eye. I knew it would never compare on how much I love Edward, but it was something to forward to. Something to tell yourself keep on going. Anyways we soon got very close and that's when he made his move to attack.

_Flashback_

_"Why are we going in the forest, Matt" I asked while we were approaching it in his car._

_"Be paient my Bella" He replied. I don't really like anybody calling me his, but I really didn't care at this point. I'm finally with someone who acutally loves me back._

_"Alright, Alright". Soon we were already in the middle of the forest when the sun was going down, but we couldn't see it anyways so it was dark._

_He looked at me and sighed._

_"Bella, I'm sorry that I'm doing this, but I can't control my natural insctints." You would think he would say it a bit nicer, but no he acted like this was just some set-up. And right then his eyes turn black._

_Oh no._

_"Y-your a-a, y-your a-a..." I couldn't even finish my sentence._

_"Yes I am, so what I'm about to do I'm greatly sorrow for. You won't feel a thing." Yeah right, like you would be sorry._

_Then all the sudden I felt a sharp pain._

_What the crap?! He said it wouldn't hurt. Great, I can't even die peacefully._

_As he was "drinking" all the sudden another vampire jumped into the scene. As I was in a oven it seemed like, I could see Matt getting tore to . He desreved it. Stupid.... uhhh. The only thing I remebered before I black out into a dark world was a female it sounded like saying," Hold on" and then i drifted back to unconiouseness to meet my deadly end._

_End of flashback._

So here I am now in Maine with my best friend, Anna, going to high school for about the umpteenth time. I'm about 68 years old living in a 18 year-old body. Yeah he bit me in my first year of collage, but I didn't need to worry about that since I probably know more than all of my teacher's knowlegdes put together.

"Hurry up Anna, we're going to be late. We only have a minute to get to school" I yelled in frustration.

"Bella when have we ever been late? Plus a minute is more than enough time to get to school, I mean come on were vampires" Anna calmly said.

"Yeah yeah" I said as we were getting into Anna's Audi R8. God that girl doesn't know the meaning of "blending in".

"Hey where's AJ" I asked. AJ was Anna's hubby. They known each each other for about 50 years and complelety in love. Though sometimes I'm jealous of what they have, I still love them with everything I have. They never left me after I was a vampire too which is alot to me since I had to go through the months of trying to not devour humans. I'm glad they're with me, but I wish sometimes that just maybe he will realize and try to find me. But both me and God know thats not going to happen.

" Oh, he had to get a quick snack" She said humorisouly. Ha yes, we are vegetarians.

We got to school with 30 seconds to spare.

"Well have a good day sis, both AJ and me will see you at lunch" She said as the first bell rang.

I was off to my classes which are easy, but history just fascinates me. Soon the bell rang and I was eventually in Science. That class went pretty good. Well at least today since I didn't have to correct Ms. Stine for millionth time. Then it was 3rd which was web design. That class is alright i guess I could say but just not my thing. Finally the lunch bell rang and everyone rushed to the cafeteria.

As I was walking to our table, know one dared to sit by us, there was 5 people sitting down.

It can't be, it just can't be. How.. How?

As I was about to leave before they caught my scent (**her vampire scent of course**) I saw Rosalie turn and looked me staright in the eye. Soon eveyone of them did so also.

So what do I do as the brave person I am, dash out of the cateria a bit too fast for any human and run towards the bathroom. I got into a stall put the toliet seat down and sat. Then all the sudden my phone went off.

**_Hey Im sorry sis but AJ got into a bit of trouble with some cops from the other city so I had to come and conviced the cop it was merely an accident. Were fine of course but were just going to miss the rest of the day. I hope you been doing good. Oh and the keys are in the car(:_**

**_Anna_**

Great I had to survive this alone now. Well I do hope none of them are in my clasess, espically today. The bell went off.I do sincerley hope they're are not in my class.

As I was walking into Biology I saw the person who had my heart. Edward.

By all luck he was sitting right next to where I sit. Oh this is going to be joy.

I was trying not to look so fidgety, but that wasn't working out too well. For most of the class we just sat there not even looking at each other, just sitting there. Finally though the bell was about to ring, I heard him say" Bella is that really you"?

But before he could get his answer the bell rang and I ran out of class. I got to my car soon, but someone caught my arm.

"Bella,please I don't know what to say but-" He started.

"Then don't say nothing at all. I've been fine living without you for these years so I surely be fine living without you for more. You don't give a crap about me Edward. Do you remember what you said in the meadow? Huh?!?! Well if you don't know then I'll tell you. You said you didn't want me anymore, you didn't love me anymore. That hurt, but I've gotten over it Edward. Now will you please let go of me." I snapped back.

Then I slammed the door and hit the gas, swerving out of the parking lot leaving a disconsolated and daunted vampire.

**Well what do you think?Constructive Critisim will do, but I always love a dashing review:)**

**Though I'm not forcing you to like others because it's your own right if you want to or not.**

**Hope reviews to come.**

**Peace out(:**


	2. The Heat Of Pressure

**Enjoy(:**

Bella Pov

Does he know how much he hurt me? How I feel?

He probably thought about it, but doesn't care. I mean all those meanings before were just lies, crap, junk. It's just I hate to think that I was the only that cared or even appreciated it. Because I loved him…. And still do, but he doesn't know what I feel. I wished he did love me so we could be together again.

NO! No Bella. It will hurt you too much if you get in a relationship with him again. Too much that....

God Bella stop going off into the deep end.

Maybe I should of let him finished. No I did the right thing to not let him finish because even if he did say he was sorry, that wouldn't make anything better. It doesn't change the fact that he left or doesn't love me.

_Flashback_

_You...don't...want me?_

_No._

_End of Flashback.**(Yeah I know some flashback that was but I can't correctly remember what they said before that since someone has my book right now.)**_

Thinking of that memory made me even more angrier. not all necessarly towards him,but also me because I should of tried everything in my will power, even though I would never compare to him, to stop him. Instead I just let him walk away, well run away. As soon realized that I was going 180 mph,but I don't care. All I needed to do was get away from him even though I wanted to do the exact opposite.

Edward Pov

As she zoomed off my dead heart felt like it couldn't get any worse.I slowly got into my car noticing evryone had left by now.

While I was going 40 mph, I was thinking about the good times we did have with each other.

_Flashback_

_"Bella, I've already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vechicle when you can't even walk straight. Besides, friends don't let friends drive drunk," I quoted with a chuckle._

_"Drunk?" She objected._

_"You're intoxicated by my very presence". I was grinning that playful smirk again._

_"I can't argue with that" She said._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO_

_She touched my face. "Look" She said. "I love you more than anything else in this world combined. Isn't that enough?"_

_"Yes it is enough" I said smiling. "Enough for forever"._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

___I tilted my head slowly and touched my cool lips to hers for the second time,very carefully, parting them slightly._

_And then Bella collasped._

_"Bella?" My voice alarmed as I caught her and held her up._

_"You.. made.. me.. faint", She accused me dizzly._

_"What am I going to do with you?" I groaned in exasperation. "Yesterday I kiss you, and you attack me! Today you pass out on me!"_

_She laughed weakly, letting my arms support her while her spun._

_"So much for being good at everything", I sighed._

_"That's the problem" She said still dizzy. "You're too good. Far, far too good._

_End of Flasbacks_

I meant all those things that I said even though she probably doesn't think that's true. I hurt her deeply. Of course I didn't mean that I didn't love her or didn't want her. I HAD to do that to keep her safe, but I can see that didn't work out so well. I just wish she knew that.

I was finally back to my house. Ugh. I didn't want to go in, but I knew I had to. Lucky Carlisle was at the hospital until morning for some reason and Esme was with him. Weird,but I'm glad they're not here. I just wouldn't want to face them.

I walked in,trying to get to my room to be alone when Emmett just had to get in my way.

"So duds, how did it go?" He enthusicastically asked.

"What?Alice didn't tell you?" I said rudely.

"Chill bro. All I wanted to know was... Oh" He finally got the message I was trying to give to him."Sorry" He said apolgetically.

"What's going on everyone?" Alice asked while her and Rosalie, just came back from shopping I see, were walking in the house.

"Why didn't you tell them Alice and save me from the trobule?!? I yelled.

"What are you talking about" She asked.

"Fine. Here it is. She hates me. Hates me!" I yelled again.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't see it" She said sympathtically.

"She wouldn't even let me speak" I said softer.

"Well what do you exspect her to do Edward? You haven't seen her in many years and the last thing you said to her was that you didn't love her and you didn't want her. What kind of impression does that leave somebody?" Rosalie unlikey snapped.

"I-...I just-"

"You know you broke her heart so don't think you can mend it so quickly. It's going to take some time. Really Edward she needed to let all of her anger out and that was the time she did it. I mean, even though I wasn't much of a friend to her, I know that she still loves you and wants you too. It's just that... sorry isn't going to cut it."

" I know that" I said.

"So you must know that you're going to have to regain her trust, and to that it takes time" Rosalie finished. W O W. I didn't know Rosalie would say something like that.

"She's right Edward. She'll come around just not so fast" Emmett said.

"I guess I can live with that" I said. I just wanted her know though, but now I know I have to wait.

"You're going to have to" Jasper said with a chuckle.

All the sudden Alice zoned out into another world.

All I could see was flashes of black and then Bella, but as soon as I saw her it all disappeared.

"What was that?!?" I asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but I can't imagine it's something good" Alice replied worried.

"What did you guys see" Jasper asked as he moved over by Alice.

"I don't know. Some flashes of black and Bella, but that's it" I said.

"It's weird because I can't see full visions anymore, just flashes of black and the person it's about" Alice explained.

"Do you think that it's someone's doing" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good" She replied.

As others drifted off into conversations about that subject and where to go first to find Bella and make sure she's ok, I hoped nothing bad was going to Bella. But then again when have the odds been in my favor.

Bella Pov

I changed my mind and decided to head back since Anna and AJ must be worried because my phone died. Though I could swear it had four batteries when I left the school.

I was about ten minutes from home when something strange happened to the wheel. It started spinning like crazy as if someone was trying to make me wreck. I started freaking out since there was nothing to do, but to jump out of the window. But before I could do that, I slammed into something hard.

Then the car lit on fire, and flames were rising above, underneath, and into me.

**Was it good? Hmm maybe yeah I know. Reviews are rather love;))**

**Oh and could you go and check out our profile and read some of our other stories?? **

**Please and Thank You(:**


End file.
